Chase's Unique Dream
*Chase *Zuma *Rocky *Marshall *Rubble *Skye *The Dragon (New Character) Chase had a big dream, he was a mighty knight, Rocky was a Blacksmith, Marshall and Rubble are Knights, Zuma was a teller of the prophecy and Skye was a princess. Chase : The stars are twinkling which me look (yawns) sleepy. *Chase closes his eyelids. Chase : Where am I? *Chase walked around the town. Chase : This might be my dream. Zuma : This is your dream, Chase. Chase : I knew it, wait-a-minute, Is that you Zuma? Zuma : Yes, I am. Chase : Why are you here in my dream? Zuma : I come to say, you must fullfilled the prophecy. Chase : What prophecy? Zuma : A prophecy to save the princess of Puppsylvania from the evil dragon. Chase : An evil dragon? Zuma : Yes. Chase : But I don't have any weapons and armor to fight that. Zuma : I forgot to say, that you are a mighty knight to quest to defeat the mighty dragon. Chase : Am I really the mighty knight? Zuma : Yes, but you havea partner who is knight too. Chase : Who is it? Zuma : Marshall and Rubble. Chase : Oh!............Zuma, I have a question for you? Zuma : What question? Chase : Where I go to buy stuffs to order the dragon? Zuma : From a blacksmith, who named Rocky. Chase: Er............Okay. *Chase began his journey. Zuma : Good Luck on your Journeys!, Sir Chase. Chase : Thanks by the way! *Chase was thinking where the blacksmith lives. Chase : to order to get weapons and armor, I need to find first the blacksmith. *Chase was thinking deeply. Chase : Hmm..................Maybe that guy got have any weapons and armors stuffs like that. *Chase go to the blacksmith. Chase : Um......Hello? Rocky : Oh my!..........My very first customer. Chase : A very first customer? Rocky : I don't have any customers for years! Chase : Why? Rocky : Because,nobody wants my stuff and someone told me this stuffs is useless. Chase : Ouch!, that's really bad. Rocky : I know right?, So what do you need? Chase : I need a sword and armor, please. Rocky : Aye! *Rocky was finding a regular sowrd and armors for Sir Chase. Rocky : There we go! Chase : Can I have a compass please? Rocky : Oh!, sure thing *Rocky gave the compass to Sir Chase. Rocky : Since you are my first customer yet..........Then follow me. *Rocky pull down the lever. Chase : A secret room....Cool! Rocky : Please followme. Chase : Where are we going? Rocky : To my special room, where the might sword is located. Chase : A mighty sword?....Hmm......I will not taking that! Rocky : Why? Chase : This regular sword is perfect for me. Rocky : Oh!.....The mighty sword isn't for fighting, it uses to unfreeze the princess. Chase : Oh!.....I'm gonna take it now and wait-a-second, you know the prophecy too? Rocky : Everyone knows the prophecy, plus you can change your outfit at the outfit room. Chase : Okay. *Chase go to the outfit room and changes his outfit. *Chase gets out of the outfit room. Rocky : You look ready to fight!,...Sir Chase. Chase : Thanks, can you tell me where are the other knights? Rocky : At the princess' castle. Chase : Thanks! *Chase walked away from the blacksmith to the forest. Chase : Oh no!.....Not the forest, well is only the choice where the compass is pointing, Okay then let's go. *At the end of the forest. Chase :That was hard!.....I killed so many beast live there!.....Ahh, I finally made it to the princess' castle where the other knights is there! *Chase yell to the castle. Chase : Marshall! and Rubble!, are you guys willing to help me!, please? Rubble : Sure thing! Marshall : So you are fulfilling the prophecy? Chase : Yes, by the way where is the dragon located? Marshall : At their, the dragon's nest. Chase : Then let's go. *Chase and the other knights went to the dragon's nest. Chase : For all those rock climbing, I feel energetic. Rubble : Look behind you, Sir Chase. *Chase looked behind. Chase : Oh no!.....It's the dragon get your swords evrybody. Marshall and Rubble : Aye! *A several minutes later.. Chase : This dragon is too hardto fight! Marshall : You can say that again. *Marshall and Rubble was hitted by the dragon. Chase :No!,....I'm only myself. *Chase was thinking deeply. Chase : You killed my knight friends, now I'm gonna kill you right now. *Chase throws the sword to the dragon. *The dragon was successfully defeated. Chase : Now....Where's the princess located. Skye : Up here, Brave Knight. Chase :I can't believe that's the princess of Puppsylvania, Skye. Skye : Yes I am. *Chase rescued the Princess Skye. Skye : You're my hero, Sir Chase. *Skye kisses Chase on both of his cheeks. *Chase bushes. Chase : You're welcome. *Chase is wakening up. Chase : What a realistic dream. Zuma : Hey everypups tell me about your dream,Mine is telling Sir Chase abou the prophecy. Rocky : Mine was giving armors and weapons to SirChase. Marshall Rubble : Ours was a knight, partnered with Sir Chase. Skye : Mine is being a princess who is frozen for all those years. Chase : Mine is being a brave knight to quest to kill the dragon. Skye : '' ''I think we all shared dreamin one place only. *They all laughed. *End of the episode. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Dreamisodes Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fannon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Daytisodes Category:Nightisodes